k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsuke Fujishima
HOMRA |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |relatives = Unnamed Parents |status = Active |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 3 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 3 }} is a member of HOMRA. Appearance He is a tall, slim young man with orange hair and orange eyes. His hair is spiked and with a noticeable widow's peak. Kōsuke additionally wears simple, looped earrings on both of his ears. Kōsuke commonly wears a white V-neck, of which there is an imprint of the British flag on the front, under a dark hoodie. He wears dark jeans and simple shoes below his waist. Personality Kōsuke is a quiet though kindhearted, mannerly and responsible young man. He often looks out for stray animals that he finds on the streets and occasionally people, should the situation be more unsettling for the latter. History Kōsuke was present during his Clan's baseball game in February.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 3 Almost two months later, Kōsuke found an unconscious man on a pile of bags out in the cold rain. He carried the person back to HOMRA, rather than his own home where his parents are inside. The man he carried back soon awakened. He identified himself as Eric Sutr and would spend the night in the building. Kōsuke explained to an annoyed Yata how he simply had nowhere else to go.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 1-11 Kōsuke would quietly remind Eric to keep his manners, such as thanking one for his meal or cleaning up after himself. While Eric was cleaning, he asked if they were HOMRA, which Kōsuke confirmed. Izumo continued talking in place of Kōsuke after Eric continued asking them questions.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 13-18 A few days later, after Totsuka said that Eric could stay with them in HOMRA, Eric himself stormed off. Kōsuke followed him outside to explain that he shouldn't listen to disrespectful remarks made by his own Clansmen, even if his motives weren't clear to them. He continues, though Eric interrupts, commenting on how Kōsuke tends to be a responsible person especially with small dogs. Kōsuke defended himself by reminding Eric how he never treated him as a dog, though he is told that Eric actually is one, confusing him. The two then hear a cell phone ring, to which Kōsuke points out is Eric's.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 19-23 Kōsuke would follow Eric as he went to meet with Totsuka near a bus station. Eric attempted to stab Totsuka with a pocket knife, though Kōsuke intercepted, letting his hand be cut instead. An angered Kōsuke demanded to know what Eric's motived were, additionally scolding Totsuka for not being to cautious. After Eric begrudgingly explained his past, Kōsuke asked why he never bothered to ask for help. He also asked for Totsuka to patch up his hand wound for him. Afterwards, Kōsuke placed his hand on Eric's head and told him to ask for help more when necessary.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 3-12 Later that night, Kōsuke and Eric went to address Mikoto about the incident with Totsuka. Kōsuke attempted to take full responsibility for what had happened though is told not to by Eric. When Eric goes to speak to Mikoto, suddenly the Red King grabs hold of the former with an Aura-empowered hand. Kōsuke yelled for him to stop but is restrained by Izumo. However, it turned out that he was only admitting him into HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 19-24 The month following Eric's admission into the Clan, Kōsuke and Anna found a horse which they decided to bring back to the bar. Before bringing it inside, they spoke to Izumo about it, where Kōsuke explained that it wasn't another person. When Izumo consented to having the animal with them, albeit without knowing what animal it was specifically, Kōsuke told an excited Anna that they must feed it and brought it inside to have a drink.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 4-8 But inside, it was eventually revealed that the horse was also a Strain, worrying Kōsuke about having to keep one with them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 12 Soon after, it went berserk. Kōsuke, Kamamoto and Anna were forced to bring it with them as they took a walk outside.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 14-15 While outside, Kōsuke asked why Kamamoto was eating too many sweets and snacks, which he soon received an answer on. When he reached out for a fish cracker, they all noticed that Eric was hiding nearby. Kōsuke wondered what he was doing and offered him a fish cracker to eat. He then turned his attention to the horse and wondered whether it can fly; however, it turned out that it does not have many special abilities that actually benefit it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 15-20 Then, SCEPTER 4 Clansmen arrived to apprehend the horse. Kōsuke tried arguing with them peacefully when one of them makes claims about how "fiendish" the horse is. However, when tension built up further between the two Clans, Kōsuke slowly released his Aura for the battle that was soon to come. Such an event does not occur as the horse went berserk again, riding off with Anna on its back.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 23-30 During the month of September, Totsuka decided to attempt skateboarding. Everyone in HOMRA was there to watch him unsuccessfully attempt some of Yata's trick moves, laughing all the while. Although, when Totsuka began to sing a song for Anna, Kōsuke and the others immediately quieted themselves to enjoy the music.K Anime: Episode 6 A few months later, sometime following Totsuka's death, everyone in the Clan got together to watch some of his old videos. Kōsuke noticed that Eric was watching the particular video of him being brought to the bar for the first time earlier that year. He joined him in the video watching before they leave alongside their other Clansmen.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 27-30 Plot Kōsuke accompanies his two Clansmen Rikio and Eric to a local mall, where they find that Yata has recently dealt with a few gang members.K Anime: Episode 3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HOMRA